digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Confession
|airdate=(Ja:) September 24, 2016 (En:) September 23, 2016 (subbed) |continuity= }} Synopsis As the story begins, there have been massive air traffic problems that is likely been caused by the Infected Digimon, in one case a plane narrowly escapes crashing while landing. At the school, Mimi Tachikawa enjoys how everyone liked the festival and how the other girls will reconsider her "Cosplay Cafe" idea next year, however, the mood shifts when the girls bring up the sudden appearance of federal agents in the school. Remembering Meicoomon going berserk, Mimi looks for Meiko Mochizuki to console her. Meanwhile, Takeru "T.K." Takaishi and Kari Kamiya try to find Ken Ichijouji who appears to have become the DIgimon Kaizer again but cannot find him. Worried, Kari is consoled by T.K. whom she blushingly admits has greatly matured. At Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi's office, desperately trying to find the source and cure for the infection, Izzy quarantines the Digimon Partners in a special space to keep them safe. Because all his tests fail, he begins to pressure Meiko for answers and information on Meicoomon's infection causing her to break down and Mimi to berate Izzy for his insensitivity to her plight. Izzy however reminds her of the potential spread of the infection takes more of a priority while everyone leaves him to his work. Outside, as the girls help Meiko, Yamato "Matt" Ishida reconfirms Mimi and Joe Kido's Digimon going Mega Level, announcing their shared Omnimon fusion may not be necessary anymore with the sudden rise in Mega Level partners which would allow Taichi "Tai" Kamiya to back out of the fighting like he wants. This revelation stuns Tai. At her home, Meiko learns form her mother that her father, a leading professor on the Infected Digimon crisis, is having an emergency meeting with Maki Himekawa and Daigo Nishijima about Meicoomon's infection. After the meeting Matt confronts them about keeping information from them, and after Himekawa agrees to give him info and keep him informed in the future, Matt leaves suspecting she is still keeping things from him, this is confirmed when Nishijima confronts her about not informing him about the G2 Digidestined being M.I.A only to be rebuked. Later, Meiko's depression causes her to miss school causing Sora Takenouchi to bring her her homework for Summer. Seeing her depression, Sora confesses that Tai once had Agumon do a "Dark Digivolve" and since he is fine, Meicoomon could be fine as well. With this, Meiko finally breaks down crying strongly. Elsewhere in Izzy's office, Joe finds that Izzy hasn't slept for days and the research is taking its toll on him. But he begins to make headway when he finds that a possible infection was on his computer that he exterminated. When T.K. arrives, he finds that Joe got Izzy to take a nap due to his overwork. Seeing their opportunity, the Digimon come out to play, but Patamon shows signs of an infection and bites T.K.'s arm only for him to find it from Joe and take Patamon away when he calms down. The next day, Meiko returns to school and is reunited with the others who have called an emergency meeting. Because of Patamon's absence, the other Digimon want to roam freely too, but their partners fear an infection and realize bunching them up runs the risk of a mass infection. After an agreement is made, T.K. confesses to Meiko that Patamon is fighting an infection causing her to lose her renewed vigor. At home, Patamon recognizes his infection and makes T.K. promise to "finish him" should he go completely infected like Meicoomon. Matt and Gabumon arrive as Matt is certain T.K. is hiding something only to be rebuked. At night, a massive power outage carries a message of a coming Digimon Invasion causing a panic. Izzy works fearlessly to find a cure or preventive measure to the Infection and the Digimon take their leave in his stress induced panic. Himekawa has the Digimon followed as they leave. At T.K. and Kari's school, T.K. contemplates his and Patamon's situation as Kari gets a call from his turned off cellphone. When she answers it she hears a sound that puts her into an hypnotic daze. In her daze she confronts the Digimon Partners as Patamon confesses his infection and tells them of a last resort plan to rid the world of the infection by a "reboot" but before she can go further about Meicoomon, she blacks out. Himekawi aids her and the Digimon realize a reboot might wipe their memories in the process. Realizing this, they wish to spend as much time with their partners as possible should the worst case happen due to Agumon and Tentomon also appearing to be fighting infections. Though they keep brave faces, it becomes obvious to most DigiDestined that something bad is going to happen as Matt and Izzy start to crack under the pressures of their newly achieved adulthood and leadership roles in their respective fields (Combat for Matt and R&D for Izzy). Elsewhere, Meicoomon attacks and the others slowly arrive to intervene, however, things take a turn for the worse when she Digivolves into her ultimate form. Despite T.K.'s attempts to stop him, Patamon digivolves to Angemon and enters the fray, but soon becomes overpowered by his infection which then starts spreading to the other Digimon. At his office, Izzy realizes Meicoomon is the source of the infection and makes a counter measure to the reboot. However, when he arrives the infection has spread to all but Tentomon and MetalGreymon who succumbs to the infection and Digivolves into WarGreymon. Met with this threat, Tentomon Digivolves into his Mega-Level HerculesKabuterimon and pushes the group back into the DigiWorld as the reboot begins, leaving the DigiDestined, especially T.K., devastated. With the reboot, Izzy devises a way to take them all to the Digiworld to find their partners again for a summer, and after a moment of reflection, they all agree. T.K. attempts to convince Meiko to come as well, but she declines feeling too guilty for Meicoomon being the source of trouble, but when the others leave, she feels guilty and wishes she went. In the Digiworld, the other admit something feels off as Alphamon and Jesmon clearly Mega-Levels immediately after the reboot are found fighting. Fleeing they eventually find their amnesic partners in their In-Training forms and befriend them from scratch. Overlooking them, the Digimon Emperor appears with Himekawa revealing himself to actually be Gennai not Ken. Also overlooking them, Meicoomon is hiding behind the bushes and somehow is still having her memories of Meiko. Featured characters Digivolutions (Number indicates order of occurrence.) Quotes Release "Confession" was released on September 24, 2016. It will be released on region-free DVD and Blu-ray in Japan on November 2, 2016. Other notes